By My Side
by SSJDrae
Summary: An A/U B/V, G/CC, & K/18 story. Buluma, Chi-chi, and #18 are saiyan siblings sent to earth as babies and twenty years later the three saiyan males come looking to start trouble.
1. Travels And Discoveries

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z. This is my first story so all comment will be greatly appreciated, now on with the story. Summary: This is an A/U B/V, K(G)/CC, & K/18 story. Buluma, Chi-chi, and #18 are saiyans sisters sent to Earth by their mother to escape the horrible life of being saiyans. About twenty years later the prince and his two royal guards come to Earth looking for the last saiyan females to repopulate the saiyan race and to get their help in the fight against Freiza.  
  
By My Side  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A dark red haired pregnant saiyan female with black eyes walked up to her friend and only help for her delivery, the saiyan commander Bardock.  
  
"Bardock is everything ready" Sira asked.  
  
"Yes" was his only replied.  
  
"Good because I think I just went into labor."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this."  
  
"Yes I am. I don't want my children to go through the hell that we call our lives."  
  
"You do know that you probably won't survive the birth without any medical assistants." Bardock turned to look at Sira. She had a sad look in her eyes but her smile was that joy.  
  
"I may not be there for them physically but I will always watch over them."  
  
"You know if it wasn't for the fact that you had a tail, I would indeed think you were one of those humans" he laughed.  
  
Two hours later, Sira gave birth to three beautiful saiyan girls. The oldest one had blond hair, while the second one had light blue hair and the last one had red hair just like their mother. Their eyes were the color of the sea and so was their tails.  
  
"You know it is a good thing we are sending them away, because it the king would have found out about their discoloration he would have had them killed. The cloaking shield I put on their pods will keep them from being detected. So won't have to worry about them."  
  
"I trust you so I have nothing to worry about" Sira said with a smirk. She slowly walked with her children to their pods. After she placed them in a pod she kissed each one on their forehead and said that she will always love and watch over them. Sira lost too much blood but didn't let Bardock know so she went and sat down and let Bardock all that was needed to be done.  
  
"If should take about a month for them to get to planet Earth." Bardock turned around and looked at Sira. She was holding her head and stomach.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I am, now go ahead and launch them already." Within a few seconds the saiyan pods were on their way to Earth. Bardock turned around to his partner knowing that his job was complete to see that she wasn't moving.  
  
"Damn, I knew we shouldn't have done this but you were always so damn stubborn." he laughed to himself and picked her body up knowing from her smell that it was already too late to do anything to save her. Bardock give her a saiyan funeral (they set the body on sticks then light the sticks so that the body is burned to ash). After he could no longer see her body in the fire, he took off to be with his own pregnant mate and son Radditz.  
  
  
  
The three saiyan pods rocketed through deep space. The last pod smashed head on with a large meteorite which caused the cloaking shield to disengage the cloaking shield. It was soon detected by one of Freiza's ship and pulled in by its tracker beams. A very large red haired man wearing green and black armor walked along side a short old man with a lap coat on having the appearance of a mad scientist. Dr. Gero walked up to the saiyan pod and pushed a button and the door open to reveal a blond haired saiyan girl. Dr. Gero picked the child up and showed her to his companion.  
  
"Wow Number 16, two saiyan babies in one day. Now we can start on our little project for Lord Freiza." The girl woke up and looked at her new master and started to cry. Dr. Gero held her at arm's length because she started to fight him. 16 reached over and took the baby from him. She stopped crying and started giggling. This bought a smile to his face.  
  
"Well 16 it seems that she likes you. Her name for now on will be Number 18."  
  
"Humph" was the only replied the giant android gave.  
  
  
  
The other two pods crashed through Earth atmosphere without their inhabitants realizing that their sister was missing. Dr. Briefs and his wife Bunny were in their backyard when they saw two large rocks landed a few feet away from them. The lavender haired man and his blond haired wife went to check out the crash site. Upon their arrival they were greeted by two crying girls, one had light blue hair while the other had red hair. Mrs. Briefs pick one of the girls and realized that they had light blue tails.  
  
"Honey, what are these children?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know but we can't leave them here. We always did want to have children now we have twins." he replied.  
  
"Ok, what should we name them?"  
  
"Well the blue haired one we'll call Buluma and the red haired one Chi- chi."  
  
"Oh I love their names honey."  
  
"Let's get them inside and dressed before they get sick."  
  
  
  
A month later on Vegetasei, the saiyan prince was born.  
  
"King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta was born with a power level of 5000. The only problem is that two third-class saiyan brats are the only ones close enough to be his royal guards."  
  
"Well he is my son and what this about two third-class brats."  
  
"Well sire, one name's Kakaroto and his father is Bardock and his reading is 4500. The other child name is Krillin, father Toma was killed a few months ago and he has a power level of 4000" replied the doctor.  
  
"Humph, I guess we have no other choose but to make the two brats his royal guards. We can't have weakens protecting him. Besides he will need sparring partners that will give him a challenge. Show me what these two children look like." The doctor handed him two pictures. The child name Krillin had spiky hair (the way Gohan's hair was at the end of the Buu series) and no nose and the one named Kakaroto, his hair went in every direction. The King smirked because these two looked like that they had the potential to become strong just like Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Notify their parents and let them know of the great news that their children accomplished the status that they themselves couldn't. These two brats are now the part of the elite-class."  
  
  
  
Ten years later, the prince and his two guards are sparring went Nappa comes in the training compound. He watched them but has a hard time keeping up with their movements. Nappa cleared his throat and their sparring stops. All three landed in front of him to see what he wants.  
  
"You three are very impressive and I had a hard time keeping up with your movements."  
  
"Don't you think I knew that all ready you baka. What is it that you want that you need to interrupt our training."  
  
"Sorry Prince Vegeta but Lord Freiza is here and he is ready to take you all" replied Nappa. The four saiyans walked into the throne room to be greeted by King Vegeta and Lord Freiza. The three saiyan children had no idea that this would be the last time that they would be in the throne room let only the planet itself. Freiza gave a smile once he saw the saiyan prince.  
  
"Finally, now you three it is time to go and believe when I say that this trip will be worth every minute of it" replied Freiza. Freiza gave a nod to King Vegeta and left with the three saiyans right behind him. Once his ship left the planet, a saiyan stepped out of the shadows and entered the throne room.  
  
"Are you sure it was wise to let Freiza take them if he is going to try and destroy us."  
  
"It's better this way just in case we don't success in stopping him Vegeta. Besides if we don't defeat him I have a backup plan. He will return in a couple of weeks without them because he has sent them ahead to Planet Kold. And we must be ready when he comes back" replied Bardock. 


	2. Plans Put Into Motion

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z.  
  
By My Side  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The saiyans were sitting in a compartment that Freiza had put them in. They were getting bore waiting for the orders that Freiza was going to give them. An hour later, Zarbon came in.  
  
"Lord Freiza wants to send you three ahead to Planet Kold because there are matters he has to attend to."  
  
"When will we be able to go conquer another planet? It is boring just sitting around here doing nothing."  
  
"An assignment will be given to you upon your arrival."  
  
"You know Zarbon you don't have to escort us to the launch deck. We know our way around Freiza's ship. I'm not as dump as you are" Vegeta replied.  
  
"I will get you one of these days and Freiza won't be there to save you" Zarbon snorted.  
  
"We are so scared" Krillin replied then he started to tremble a little bit causing Vegeta and Kakaroto to laugh. Zarbon left muttered something about stupid saiyans and returned to Freiza's throne room. Kakaroto started to play with the pendent his father gave him. It had a button on it but it didn't do anything.  
  
"I hope the planet that we are sent to has some really strong people on it" Kakaroto said.  
  
"Yea cause the last planet was a real pushover" replied Krillin.  
  
"Anyway, the more planets we conquer the stronger we get and the closer we come to becoming the Legendary" Vegeta said. Once they entered the launch deck they were greeted by a reptile looking creature that told them that their pods were ready. Within a few minutes they were on a weekly journey to Planet Kold.  
  
  
  
When they landed on Planet Kold, the orange member of the Ginyu Force Jisu met them.  
  
"Well if it isn't the mighty little prince of sai-yams, Vegetable Head" Jisu laughed.  
  
"Hey look isn't it one of those loser members of the Gay-men Force" replied Krillin. After that him, Vegeta, and Kakaroto started to do those stupid poses that the Ginyu force does.  
  
"Why you little brats, only Ginyu force members have the right to do those poses." After that Jisu stormed off angry that little kids made fun of him. After they finish laughing, the three saiyans went to the command room to see what planets to destroy.  
  
"Well Prince Vegeta, there are two planets that Lord Freiza says that you can conquer for him. A greenish bald creature named Deex told them.  
  
"Planet Eathat is a week away and Planet Saff is a two months journey."  
  
"We'll take them both" Vegeta replied. Deex looked at him as if he was crazy but gave him the co-ordinates for both planets. The three saiyans left the command room to return to their pods.  
  
"Vegeta, why did you pick both planets?" Kakaroto asked.  
  
"Baka, Freiza probably pick some weak planets for us to conquer. Besides the more fighting we do the better we get" was Vegeta replied.  
  
  
  
Just like Vegeta said, Planet Eathat was an easy task for them. The bug- like people weren't even a real challenge for them. They didn't even need to become Oozura to defeat them. They were about to get into their pods when a beep from their scouter meant that there was a message coming in from Freiza's ship.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, Planet Vegetasei has been destroyed. We don't know what happen but we will found out and report back to you." Kakaroto dropped to his knees and repeatedly slammed his fist against the ground. Krillin balled up his fist so tight that they started to bleed. Vegeta crushed his scouter in hand then fled up into the air and destroy everything that he could until he run out of energy. Kakaroto noticed that his pendent was glowing. He turned it over and pushed the button. A holographic picture of Bardock appeared. Krillin and Vegeta came over and looked on as the hologram started to smile but it was a sad smile then it spoke.  
  
"Son if you are seeing this then that means I failed in my attempts to stop Freiza from destroy the entire saiyan race. You, along with Prince Vegeta and Krillin are our last hope to defeat Freiza and get revenge for the saiyan race. Go to Earth, there are three discolored saiyan siblings there. Their mother and I sent them away before they were given names but each had light blue eyes and their tail is the same color. One of them has blond hair, another has the same color hair as their tail, and the last has red hair. Their mother was named Sira; she died right after she gave birth to them. This is a picture of what she looked like." A woman with unruly red and black eyes appeared before them and had a sad look in her eyes but her smile was filled with joy. "I have showed you what she looked like just incase they would want to see what she looked like. I want you three to train so that you will achieve the level of super saiyan and I know that you can. Remember this, I will always watch over you. Goodbye for now my Goku (means gentle warrior in an ancient language)." The three saiyans couldn't believe that Freiza destroyed Vegetasei and practically the entire saiyan race.  
  
"I can't believe Freiza would do this to us. We've always been loyal to him" said Krillin.  
  
"But why would Freiza leave us three alive then?" asked Kakaroto.  
  
"I don't know and don't care but that will be his downfall. We will go back and follow him until the day we are able to find those females and reach the level of super saiyan. Then we will rid the universe of Freiza and the rest of the Kold family" replied Vegeta. 


	3. Being The Strongest

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I wished I did.  
  
~ ~ are people's thoughts  
  
:: :: talking telepathically  
  
By My Side  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Buluma and Chi-chi were excited as they entered the woman's locker room at the Tenkaichi Budokai. The ten year old twins were happy that they would finally get some action. It took a lot of persuasion to get a personal sensei and then to let them enter the tournament after only having two years of training. The Ox King was scary at first because of his size. When they got to know him, the twins learnt that he was a pretty decent guy. It took the Ox King almost twenty years to learn from the great Master Roshi, but the girls learnt everything he knew in a little over a year. They even mastered the powerful energy blast, the Kamehameha wave, in ten minutes which took the Ox King 5 years. The Ox King was very proud of them and had the confidence that one of them would the Tenkaichi Budokai easily.  
  
  
  
The bond that the twins had shared was incredible. They were able to feel each others ups and downs. They could even talk to each other telepathically. They always feel as if they were missing something or someone. The Briefs had told them about how they think that Buluma and Chi- chi were from outer space, because they were found in pod-like ships and have blue tails. They concluded that their mother or sibling(s) was calling out to be with them. They vowed that when they are old enough they will go looking for them.  
  
  
  
Chi-chi was the first one dress. Her red gi matched perfectly with her hair and black baggy pants. Buluma's gi was similar to Chi-chi's except hers was light blue.  
  
"Hey Chi, you better tuck in your tail before someone grabs it."  
  
"Thanks Blue, I didn't want that to happen although I would kill that person once they let go." Chi-chi lifted up her shirt then wrapped her tail around her waist and lowered her shirt to cover it.  
  
"Chi-chi you could be so evil sometimes, you know that right?"  
  
"You are the one to talk Buluma."  
  
"Who little old me?" then Buluma pouted because she felt insulted. "I never cause trouble."  
  
"Ha that was real funny Blue." Buluma stuck her tongue at her. They went back and front until the qualifying rounds started.  
  
  
  
Since there were 200 fighters competing, eight battle platforms held 25 warriors on each. Buluma and Chi-chi went their separate ways so that they could fight each other in the finals.  
  
:: How are you doing Chi? ::  
  
:: I was doing great until you caused me to get kick in the nose. ::  
  
:: You got kicked in the nose ha-ha.ouch. See now I got punched in my stomach. ::  
  
:: That is what you get, now leave me alone. ::  
  
:: Don't talk to me either. ::  
  
:: Hello Buluma, you started talking first, Baka. ::  
  
:: Well just leave me alone. I got hit again because of you. ::  
  
:: Fine with me! ::  
  
:: FINE! ::  
  
~ I so hate her! ~ they both growled inwardly.  
  
  
  
Quarter Finals  
  
Match 1- A green guy named Piccolo defeated a three eyed man named Tenshinhan after they went at each other for a few minutes with a kick to the back of Tenshin's head that knocked him out.  
  
Match 2- Buluma knocked out the scarred faced teenager named Yamacha with one blow to his face because he called her weak and helpless.  
  
Match 3- Chi-chi got angry with her opponent because he started eating a hero in the middle of the ring so kicked him into the stadium wall.  
  
Match 4- A very pale looking kid named Chaozu stood his ground against an old man named Jackie Chun until Jackie moved behind him and gave a karate chop that instantly knocked him out.  
  
  
  
Semi-Finals  
  
Match 1- Buluma vs. Piccolo  
  
:: Go get him Blue cause I want to fight you in the finals. ::  
  
:: Don't worry he won't last a second. :: Buluma walked to Piccolo and he smirked.  
  
"Are you so sure that I won't last a second?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Wait, how did you hear us?" Buluma questioned.  
  
"I will tell you if you defeat me. Now hurry up and power up. I want a real workout from you."  
  
Buluma charged up for a minute then attacked Piccolo head on. He either blocked or dodged all of her attacks. Piccolo tired of just doing defense, attacked faster than anyone could see. The crowd gasped when they saw Buluma lying outside of the ring. After Piccolo was declared the winner, he walked towards where Buluma was still sitting trying to figure out how she ended up out of the ring.  
  
"You are very good but you could be a whole lot better. I will make sure that you are."  
  
~ What did he mean by that? Oh well, I might as well go cheer Chi-chi on. ~ 


	4. Friends In All Places

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but I wished I did.  
  
~ ~ are people's thoughts  
  
:: :: talking telepathically  
  
By My Side  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Semi-Finals  
  
Match 2- Chi-chi vs. Jackie Chun  
  
:: Chi, don't hurt that dirty old man too much. :: Buluma looked over at Jackie Chun to see him trying to flirt with a redhead in the front row.  
  
:: Scratch that, beat that pervert down. ::  
  
:: I will, Blue then I will beat up Piccolo for you and become world champion. ::  
  
Once Chi-chi stepped on to the ring, Jackie Chun took off of his shirt. Chi- chi was so disgusted to be able to his bony chest. Jackie Chun then inhaled and his body expanded. He went from a bony man to a muscular giant. Jackie turned to the crowd then he started posing and flexing.  
  
"Hey Ladies take as many pictures as you want of this hot body" Jackie Chun shouted. Chi-chi fell over anime style.  
  
~ I can't believe this guy. He really is just a dirty old man. I will show him. ~ Chi-chi put her hands together and shouted those oh so famous words.  
  
"Kamehame." Jackie Chun slowly turned to see Chi-chi gathering energy in the palms of her hands. He was shocked to see that she even knew the words let alone how to do it.  
  
"No, NO don't fire at me! You don't know what you are doing!" Chi-chi smirked.  
  
~ So he doesn't think that I don't know how to control now does he. I will just have to prove him wrong. ~  
  
"HAAA!!!" the blue energy beam shot towards Jackie at speeds that he couldn't even dodge. The blast hit him hard then knocked him into the stadium wall where he stayed until the paramedics pulled him out of the intent he made.  
  
"Wow folks did you see that. Chi-chi knows the famous Kamehameha and she is only ten years old." The crowd roared as Chi-chi walked out of the ring.  
  
"Chi, I wish I could have done that."  
  
"It felt so good to do that to him." Chi-chi looked to where the paramedics were still trying to pull Jackie Chun out of the wall. She showed Buluma then they started laughing.  
  
  
  
Final Match  
  
:: Chi stop being so nervous. ::  
  
:: I can't help it. What if he beats me until I die? ::  
  
:: Did he do that to me? No stop being so stupid and gave him everything you got ok. ::  
  
:: I will I'm just really scared but I'm not going down without a fight. ::  
  
Piccolo smirked; he had listened in on their conversion again. These girls really did have determination within them. He was brought out of his thoughts when Chi-chi's fists rammed into his stomach then slamming into his back. She kicked him in his ribs then gave him a baseball slide kick that nearly knocked him out of the ring.  
  
~ Shit, I shouldn't been paying more attention. She is stronger than she looks. They both will do perfectly. ~ Chi-chi was panting heavily and was shocked to see Piccolo get up as if nothing happen.  
  
"Now it is my turn" then Piccolo disappear.  
  
~ Great, now where did he go? ~ Chi-chi felt a sharp pain in her lower back then notice that she was lying outside of the ring.  
  
  
  
The twins were greeted by the Briefs after the award ceremony was over.  
  
"Wow you two did really great out especially you Chi-chi."  
  
"Thank you daddy" Buluma and Chi-chi replied simultaneously. Piccolo then walked up to the group.  
  
"Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. These girls are very good and have a lot of potential. So I am going to be training them every weekend and a couple of hours after they finish school. Have I made myself clear?" The Briefs just nodded their heads in understanding.  
  
"Good then I will see you them tomorrow." Piccolo flew off once he finished talking.  
  
"Did you know he couldn't fly?" whispered Buluma.  
  
"No, did you?" Chi-chi responded back.  
  
"Of course I didn't, why do you think I asked you?" All Chi-chi did in response was stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
  
  
On the other side of the galaxy, two figures sat on blue grass staring up at the stars.  
  
"16, do you ever get the feeling that you feel empty inside or that there is something missing in your life?"  
  
"No, why do you?"  
  
"Yes, I have always had that feeling as long as I remember. Then last night I had this dream where a saiyan woman hair like mines but red was putting three little babies into space pods. One of the babies had hair like me and one of them had red just like the woman and the other had blue the color of my tail. She had a friend with her but I really couldn't see that well. I do know that he had black hair that went in every direction and a scar on his left cheek. They were talking but the only word that I could make out was Earth. So if I have two other sisters Earth is where they will be. One day I'm going to go there to find out." She was silent for a few minutes until #16 realized that she had fallen asleep. He picked the little girl up and slowly walked back to the compound.  
  
"Don't worry 18, I will help you get to Earth so that you can find your true destiny" the giant android expressed as he placed #18 into her capsule. 


	5. A New Home

SSJDrae: "I don't own Dragonballz yet. I have collected all the dragonballs." He put all the dragonballs in a circle. The balls glowed bright orange. He was about to call the eternal dragon when Piccolo appeared.  
  
Piccolo: "I can't let you make your wish."  
  
SSJDrae: he got angry and his hair turned silver. "You won't stop me Piccolo. I'm as strong as Vegeta in super saiyan." Krillin kicked him in his back then called Shenlong.  
  
Krillin: "I wish for SSJDrae to continue on with this story."  
  
~ ~ are people's thoughts  
  
:: :: talking telepathically  
  
By My Side  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The twenty year old #18 ran into the launch port of Dr. Gero's facility. She could believe that #17 just killed Dr. Gero. She checked the ships and found out that a couple worked but only one didn't have a tracking device.  
  
~ I can't believe that I have to take this old piece of junk. Fuck, it's the only one without a tracking device ~ 18 thought. 18 noticed movement to her left then 17 was standing in front of her.18 stared into his dark blue eyes and saw just how cruel he really was.  
  
"I know you weren't going to leave me without saying goodbye. I guess I will have to kill you for your rudeness. All would be forgiven if you become my mate." 18 just stared at him in shock. Before she could even respond, he was sent clear across the room. Standing in his place was #16 then turned to her and spoke.  
  
"Take that ship and go to Earth, I will hold him off."  
  
"I can't just leave you behind."  
  
"Don't worry about me, besides you have your own destiny to fulfill." 18 turned and looked at 17 as he pulled himself out of the wall and the expression on his face was pure hatred. She turned back to 16 with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Promise me that you will come to Earth once you take care of that asshole." The giant android gave her a smile then nodded. 18 ran into the spaceship and she was off on her voyage within seconds. 16 faced 17 as he was about to blast 18's ship. He tackled 17 and wrapped his massive arms around him. 17 struggled effortlessly as the silent giant became to glow.  
  
"Please forgive me 18, that is one promise I can't keep. I'll rectify the actions of Dr. Gero and you, 17, with the demolishment of this establishment and the ending of my life because I just sat back and watched."  
  
:: Sorry 18, but I have found my purpose in life. You must do the same; I can't be there with you. Goodbye my friend! ::  
  
:: 16, what are you planning on doing? Answer me goddamnit! ::  
  
16 looked into 17's eyes and saw fear. He smirked then exploded. The foundation contained most of the explosion but was completely demolish. A hidden chamber was revealed. If anyone would have been around they would have saw a huge test tube. A small insect like creature was contained inside. There was a little memo on the monitor of the control panel.  
  
Do to damage to this facility, it will take longer for Android 21 Codename Cell to be complete.  
  
  
  
18's two weeks journey was finally over. She could see Earth on the monitor. 18 really had no clue as to what she was going to do once she got there. She was worried that whoever she was looking for wouldn't accept her.  
  
"It's a little too late to turn back now."  
  
"We will be arriving on Planet Earth in five minutes. Repeat, we'll be arriving on Planet Earth in five minutes" the computer voiced. 18 strapped herself in and once the ship hit the Earth's atmosphere, the power failed.  
  
"Shit, I knew I shouldn't have taken this fucking ship." The old spaceship plummeted straight down to the Earth's surface and the impact caused its only passenger to lost conscious.  
  
  
  
Piccolo stood about fifteen yards from Buluma and Chi-chi. All three of them were panting heavily but less than ten minutes of sparring left to go. Buluma was about to attack Piccolo when she felt something. She looked over at Chi-chi and her expression mirrored hers. The feeling was stronger than ever at that moment.  
  
"Blue, did you feel that?"  
  
"Yea Chi, I don't know what it is about I think we are about to find out." Piccolo looked up at the sky for a second then realized what was about to happen.  
  
"MOVE IT, there is something coming straight at us." The twins weren't needed to be told twice and took off in a spectrum of white light. After the object crashed, the three fighters returned to the site of a destroyed spaceship.  
  
"We better check to see if anyone survived and rescue them before their ship explodes."  
  
"I'll go because I can get them out faster" Piccolo replied then took off. Once inside, he heard very light breathing. He was shocked to find a saiyan woman about the same age as Buluma and Chi-chi with blond hair and looked remarkably like them. Piccolo wrapped the mysterious woman in his cape then blast through the roof. Once he exited the spaceship, it exploded. He landed a few miles away with the woman still in his arms. Buluma and Chi- chi landed in front of him to see what the survivor looked like. Chi-chi moved his cape to reveal a mass of blond hair. The woman's head turned a little from the shifting of the cape. Both women gasped after seeing her face.  
  
"I also noticed when I picked her up that she had a light blue tail just like yours."  
  
"Let's get home and there we could take care of her until she wakes up" Buluma voiced. Piccolo handed the woman over to Chi-chi then flew off.  
  
"You would have thought that training with him for over ten years would have changed him but I guess I was wrong. Come Blue, I want her back to complete health quickly so that we could find out where the hell she was at for the last twenty years" Chi-chi said.  
  
  
  
Two weeks ago inside the command room of Planet Kold.  
  
"Lord Freiza, Dr. Gero's laboratory was destroyed while he was doing one of his experiments" Deex said.  
  
"Good, I was planning on disposing of him anyway. There is a planet that my father wants called Earth. I want you to inform the Ginyu Force along with Zarbon and Dedoria to leave in a week to conquer it. Before you ask, I will be returning to Planet Kold in a year and a half. I hope you idiots could handle yourselves for that long."  
  
"Yes, Master Freiza, I will tell the Ginyu Force about their new mission. Goodbye Lord Freiza."  
  
  
  
Krillin happen to be walking by and spied on the whole conversion going on in the command room.  
  
~ Where have I hear of the Planet Earth before. Oh shit, that is the place those three saiyan women are. I have to tell Vegeta and Goku of this. ~ Krillin flew through the corridors to their quarters and burst through the door. Vegeta and Kakaroto both looked up when Krillin came in.  
  
"Hey Krillin, what's up?" asked Kakaroto.  
  
"You guys won't believe what I just heard. Freiza is sending the Ginyu Force with Zarbon and Dedoria to Earth."  
  
"So, what is so special about this Planet Earth?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"That is the planet where the three saiyan women were sent to."  
  
"Fuck, it looks like we will have to get there first."  
  
"Well, they're leaving in a week and plus Freiza isn't returning for a whole year and a half."  
  
"Wow, that gives us enough time to go to Earth, kill the Ginyu Force when they arrival, and have over a year to train for Freiza's arrival. We should be super saiyans by the time he returns" Kakaroto declared.  
  
"Let's go, we leave for Planet Earth now just to make sure we get there before the Ginyu Force." Vegeta voiced. The three saiyan warriors left their quarters and headed to the launch decks ready to leave for their two month journey to what will become their new home.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews and thank you Flying Pen for all your help. 


	6. Family Togetherness

SSJDrae: "I don't own DBZ thanks to Piccolo and Krillin but I will find another way without using the dragonballs" then he laughs wickedly.  
  
Krillin: "Now on with this story and I will handle this crazy author."  
  
~ ~ are people's thoughts  
  
:: :: talking telepathically  
  
By My Side  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The first thing that 18 noticed when she regained consciousness was that she was in a capsule.  
  
~ Damn, I knew that whole escaping to Earth was just a silly dream. ~ The lid to the capsule opened and 18 sat up.  
  
"Wait a minute, my capsule was never horizontal." For the first time since she woke up, 18 looked around and noticed that she was in a medical room. 18 glanced across the room and saw a desk was there. There was also a mass of what she believe was to be blue hair.  
  
"Hey Buluma, what do you want to ea." Chi-chi was shocked to see that the woman was already up after only being in the healing tank for only a couple hours.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake. Hold on I will be with you in a minute." 18 looked at the redhead that walked into the room. She looked just like the woman from her dreams except that she had the same eyes as her. Chi-chi walked over to Buluma and woke her up.  
  
"Blue I thought you say that the computer was to alert us when she was healed."  
  
"I did set it to do that" just then the computer started displaying the message "The patient is completely healed" over and over. All three started laughing.  
  
"See, I told you I set it."  
  
"Buluma isn't it going off a little too late."  
  
"So that's not the point. I made a mistake; I'm not that perfect you know."  
  
"But I am" Buluma stuck her tongue out at Chi-chi.  
  
"You really need to grow up Blue." 18 watched the whole exchange with a raised eyebrow. Buluma turned from her little tongue of war contest with Chi-chi to stare at 18 who was lightly laughing at them.  
  
"How rude of me, my name is Buluma and this is Chi-chi. You can call me Blue and her stupid."  
  
"Hey I resent that."  
  
"Anyways, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm 18."  
  
"Wait, I asked your name plus the computer showed that you were the same age as us."  
  
"No, my name is 18, and you said that Chi-chi was the stupid one."  
  
"Well who would name a person after a number?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"I was captured by a mad scientist named Dr. Gero who lived on the Planet Dislis."  
  
"Oh that would explain why you have nanomachines in your bloodstream" Buluma replied.  
  
"I'm lucky that's all I have in me."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I wasn't the only one captured by Dr. Gero. A boy named 17 who was also a saiyan was turned into a cyborg. My friend 16 was an android created by Dr. Gero."  
  
"Wow your life was pretty fun" Buluma's words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"So why did you escape?" Chi-chi questioned.  
  
"How did you guess that?"  
  
"Well the ship you were on was a piece of junk and if Dr. Gero character was a nice guy he would have given you a better ship."  
  
"Well I was planning on leaving for just a little while and figure out why I felt drawn here. Then one day 17 just snapped and killed the doctor and was planning on killing me if I didn't become his mate. 16 attacked him and allowed me to escape. I'm pretty sure he self-destruct because he always felt sorry for never doing anything to stop Dr. Gero and Freiza's experiments." Once 18 finished she dropped down and cried for the first time in her life. Chi-chi and Buluma rushed to comfit her as she sobbed. 18 cried herself to sleep and Buluma carried her to the guest room down the hall from her bedroom.  
  
  
  
18 woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast. She also noticed that she was in a bedroom at that moment. Since she didn't know her way around the building, she followed Chi-chi's and Buluma's ki which was a floor below her. Once she walked into the kitchen, Chi-chi was cooking at the stove and Buluma was reading something she remembered called a newspaper. Buluma looked at 18 to see her reaching for some bacon and shook her head.  
  
:: I wouldn't do that if I was you. ::  
  
:: She is too busy cooking to notice me taking a piece. ::  
  
:: Ok but you were warned. :: As soon as 18 was about to put the bacon in her mouth Chi-chi turned around and hit her hand with a spoon.  
  
"Now that will teach you to try and sneak some food. We will eat just as soon as I finish." Buluma laughed as a hurt expression appeared on 18's face as she sat beside her. Buluma leaned over and whispered:  
  
"See if you would've listened to me, you wouldn't have gotten hit." 18 looked at her and stuck her tongue out at her and they both laughed.  
  
  
  
After breakfast, they just sat around the table so 18 spoke first.  
  
"How was you're going up?"  
  
"We were found by the Briefs right after we landed. They took us in and raise us because they couldn't have children. Eight years later, we talked them into letting us have a personal trainer named the Ox King. When we were ten, we entered a martial arts tournament. It was very easy up until the semi-finals where I lost to a namek named Piccolo then he beat Chi-chi in the finals. After that, he's been training us. He said that so we could help him protect this planet. Well for as long as I have been here we haven't have any trouble but I said it's better to be prepare for any and everything."  
  
"You said that the people named Briefs raised you but I only sensed you two so far. Are they away or something?"  
  
"They died about a year and a half ago in a plane crash" Chi-chi answered her sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. They sounded like very nice people and I would've loved to have to meet them."  
  
"How about Chi and I gave you a tour of the compound since I'm pretty you are going to be living here with us."  
  
"Sure, it's not like I have anything else to do."  
  
  
  
A/N: I am back at college so it will probably take awhile to get chapter 7 up but I will try to get out as soon as possible. Goodbye by loyal readers. ^_^ !!! 


	7. The Saiyans Are Coming

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
~ ~ are people's thoughts  
  
:: :: talking telepathically  
  
By My Side  
  
Chapter 7  
  
18 slowly stood up after Piccolo had just knocked her headfirst into the ground. She looked up just as Piccolo sent her sisters on top of her.  
  
"I don't think Piccolo likes me very much" she said as she pushed them off of her.  
  
"Why do you think that 18? He has been beating the shit out of Chi and me for as long as I remember" replied Buluma as she and Chi-chi stood up.  
  
"Well since we have been training for the past two weeks, he has been going out of his way to leave my face implanted all over the entire landscape."  
  
"Ha, I think that is his sick way of expressing his love for you."  
  
"Yea very funny Blue, but he has been seriously kicking our asses. We need to come up with a plan of attack. We've been going about beating him all wrong. I mean all three of us together are stronger than him but he still beats us because we don't really attack him together. I feel we will do better if we strike him all at once and then we'll have the upper hand."  
  
"Now that you think of it, I feel we will have a better chance if we do attack him as a unit" Chi-chi replied.  
  
"Listen girls, I don't have all day. If you are tired just say so, I can get a better exercise by myself weaklings" Piccolo shouted.  
  
"Ok, I have had enough. That overgrown reptile is going down today. Are you with me, Chi and 18?"  
  
"Yes!" they replied instantly. The triplets stood in a straight line with Buluma in the middle and Chi-chi on her right and 18 on her left. All three started powering up at the same time. Piccolo raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"What are those three planning to do? Oh Shit! Their power is still going up. They have surpassed their max. Each one is almost as strong as I am. If they were that strong, how come they didn't start off at full power.no wait I see it now. When they really fight together, their ki increases. Now things are starting to get interesting." Piccolo noticed that their aura gave off a whitish glow instead of its usual blue light and that their eyes were giving off the same glow. All of a sudden, they disappeared from sight.  
  
~ Ok I know they are out there, now I just have to find t.~ He was struck on the left side of his jaw by Chi-chi then kicked in the stomach by Buluma which sent him high into the air heading straight for 18. Once he reached 18, she kicked him into the scenery below. All three fired multiple blasts into the Piccolo-created crater.  
  
"Do you think we at least did some damage to him?" Chi-chi said panting.  
  
"I don't know we'll know when all the smoke clears" replied Buluma. Piccolo slowly flew up to their level.  
  
"That was the best you did since I have been training you. I learnt that when you three fight as one, your ki rises beyond its normal limit. That is how I want for you to fight. Now I can fight against you at my max."  
  
"What you mean that you have been holding back against us?" 18 questioned.  
  
"Yes, I do my real training when I finish beating you. There is going to be a whole lot more pain for you three for now on."  
  
"Thanks Piccolo for ruining my day" stated Buluma.  
  
"Stop whining and attack me. Remember to fight as one or I will be force to beat it into you."  
  
"Bring it on lizard boy" Chi-chi voiced then attacked followed by her sisters.  
  
  
  
A month later, three space pods blazed through the heavens. Their destination is Earth. Three of the strongest warriors in the universe are sleep waiting to reach the end of their two month voyage. A mist filled the pods awaking their passengers.  
  
"Wake up Prince Vegeta; we will be arriving on Planet Earth in a half hour" a mechanical voice said. Vegeta pressed a button that opened up an intercom with his two companions.  
  
"I have set a course far from a populated area. We should at least try to get on these Earth-saiyans good side. I mean it is their home planet after all and it will be our new home for at least a year."  
  
"We understand Vegeta. Krillin and I won't cause any trouble. Besides I am more focus on getting some training done before the Ginyu Force arrives."  
  
"I agree with Goku, besides a week is more than enough time to train. The more time the better. That will show Freiza who's really in charge" Krillin stated.  
  
  
  
The triplets walked out of the kitchen holding their full stomachs.  
  
"Thanks Chi-chi, breakfast was great as usual" Buluma said.  
  
"Well I'm off to watch some television" 18 stated as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch then cut on the TV.  
  
"That is the only thing you do besides training 18, you are such a couch potato."  
  
"Are you trying to call me fat Chi-chi?" 18 stood glaring daggers at her.  
  
"No 18, a couch potato is someone who watches TV too much" Buluma responded.  
  
"Oh, Earthlings are so really strange people. I think for as long as I live I'll never fully understand them."  
  
:: Stop your meaningless chatting and come to where I'm at RIGHT NOW! ::  
  
:: Why, what is going on Piccolo? ::  
  
:: We're going to be having some company, now stop asking questions and get here. ::  
  
"Wow, finally we get some action" Chi-chi stated.  
  
"Hurry up you guys I want to get there before the party starts" then 18 run out the front door and took off towards Piccolo with Buluma and Chi-chi high on her tail.  
  
  
  
Piccolo stood a good distance from where he figured they were going to land.  
  
:: Piccolo, please don't attack those warriors just yet. Find out why they have come here first. ::  
  
:: Sure Kami, I won't kill first then ask questions later. :: As soon as Piccolo finished talking with Kami, 18 and her sisters landed next to him.  
  
"So how long do you think it'll take for them to arrive Blue?"  
  
"I don't know Chi-chi but they are traveling very fast and should be here any minute now."  
  
"Look up there" 18 pointed to her left, "they are here."  
  
"Listen, Kami said to not attack them but to see why they are here" Piccolo told them as the pods zoomed overhead and crashed a couple of miles away then we all flew over to the crash site.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay but I had a bad case of writer's block. I will try to have another chapter up before the end of the week. I will also be starting a new story about Krillin surviving and killing the androids. Bye for now and please review. 


	8. Of Things To Come

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
~ ~ are people's thoughts  
  
:: :: talking telepathically  
  
By My Side  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Vegeta stepped out of his space pod once the latch opened. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun since he was asleep for so long. He looked up noticed that instead of the sun being red or orange which he was accustom to, it was a bright yellow. He also realized that the sky was a spade of blue that he had never seen before and it fascinated him. The skies of the planets that Vegeta, Krillin, and Kakarotto had been to were usually red because of their sun. He wondered what other surprises that he was going to find on this planet. He glanced over at Krillin and Kakarotto and saw that they too were also astonish by this new discovery. No, he wasn't going to let Freiza get his corrupting hands on this planet. Vegeta was brought out of his thoughts when his scouter started beeping. It displayed that four power levels around 5,000 were heading their way.  
  
"Let's go meet the natives" Vegeta said then floated out of the crater with Krillin and Kakarotto close behind him.  
  
  
  
Piccolo and the others landed as the outsiders flew out of the crater their ships made. Piccolo sensed that they didn't stand a chance if those warriors were here to fight because the tall one and the short one with his hair designed like flames of a dark fire were as strong if not stronger than him. The extremely short one wasn't too far behind them either. He caught a glimpse of the triplets studying these adversaries as well.  
  
:: Why do all the good looking guys have to be villains? ::  
  
:: I don't know 18, but I we can't beat them even if we tried. ::  
  
:: Given up already Blue! ::  
  
:: No, I'm just facing the facts. The short one with the flame-like hair and the tall one with the hair that sticks out in all directions are at least as strong as Piccolo and the really small one is almost as strong as the other two. That funny looking white armor they're wearing must be very strong but it doesn't look right on them. Those long shoulder blades have got to go along with that brown belt. ::  
  
:: We are probably going to die and you are upset because their armor doesn't match. You are hopeless you know that Blue. ::  
  
:: I think that they are saiyans Chi. ::  
  
:: Why do you think that 18. ::  
  
:: Well the really short one had just removed it from around his waist. Doesn't the tall one looked familiar.yes I remember now. He is the saiyan from my dreams. ::  
  
:: No 18, that isn't the same one. He doesn't have a scar on his left cheek other than that he is an exact duplicate. ::  
  
:: You're right Chi; he has to know him since he looks so much like him. Maybe he was sent by that guy to find us. Do you think that is possible? ::  
  
:: Well which one of us is going to ask him? You should do it 18 since you suggested it. ::  
  
:: Well I know who the chicken is in this family right Chi-chi. ::  
  
:: Hey I'm not scared. :: then Buluma mentally stuck her tongue out at 18.  
  
:: I'll do it. You two can continue arguing for all I care. :: Chi-chi slowly walked up to the three strangers. She was scared shitless but hid it from her sisters.  
  
~ Come on Chi, get a hold of yourself. They aren't going to kill you. I hope! ~  
  
  
  
Vegeta and his guards touched down in front of the Z-fighters. They observed the four people that were a few yards away from them. There was a green man whom was called a Namek and three of the most beautiful women they had seen in their entire existence. The women each had eyes that color of the planet's magnificent sky. One of them had hair almost the same color as their eyes, another one had dark fiery red hair, and the last one had golden-blond hair with one side tucked behind her left ear.  
  
:: Those three must be the one sent here by your father Kakarotto. They are very weak. We were stronger than them by the time we were two. It looks like me will have to defeat the Ginyu Force by ourselves. I was at least hoping that they would give some backup. We are going to have to do some serious training this week to make sure that we'll come out the victors. ::  
  
:: Well Vegeta they probably didn't have all the training that we had, but I was also hoping that they would be strong enough to lend a helping hand. No matter we will still be victorious. Look the one with the red hair is heading our way. ::  
  
  
  
Chi-chi stopped right in front of the one with the wild hair. She looked deep and saw years of destruction that didn't go well with his handsome face. She wondered what his life would have been like if he had been sent to Earth along with them.  
  
~ I would love to see him smile instead of that present scowl on his face. ~  
  
"Excuse me, do you know a guy who looks just like you but has a scar on the left side of is face?"  
  
"Yes, he was my father."  
  
"What do you mean was?"  
  
"He was killed ten years ago along with everyone else from our planet."  
  
"Does this man have a name?"  
  
"What is with all these questions? His name was Freiza. Before you ask another question, we are here because he has sent his top warriors here to wipe this planet so that it could be sold to the highest bidder and we had to get here first." Kakarotto continue on just as she was about to ask how he knew all about this. "We were in his custody for the pass ten years."  
  
"That is enough Kakarotto" Vegeta looked to where the other Earth fighters were standing and spoke. "What is your purpose for being here Namek? You are a long way from home."  
  
"I am the guardian of this planet. Who are you and why are you here?"  
  
"I am Prince Vegeta of all Saiyans even those three sent here. As Kakarotto just stated Freiza has sent his elite soldiers here and they are probably as strong as we are. They will arrive in about a week. We were hoping that you would assist us in their destruction but you four are too weak to be of any use."  
  
"Are you so sure that we won't be of any help" 18 replied.  
  
"Our scouters read about 5,000 for each of you. Please, the weakness member of the Ginyu Force is at least 10 times as strong as you" Krillin stated.  
  
"We are a lot stronger than think shrimp."  
  
"Prove it then blonde."  
  
"I will do the honors."  
  
"Are you sure you should show them Piccolo?"  
  
"Yes, I can tell that they aren't lying. If these Ginyu Force characters are as strong as Vegeta said they are then they will need our help." Piccolo took off his turban and handled it to 18. He powered slowly since he figured that the scouters would probably overheat because it was going to take a couple of seconds for him to max out. After a while Piccolo stopped powering up. He felt he was at their level.  
  
"The scouter now reads 65,000 but he was just at 5,200 at few seconds ago." Vegeta couldn't believe that these Earthlings had mastery over their ki like that. "That trick will come in handy against the Ginyu Force. Are we able to learn that technique?"  
  
"Yes, I'm guessing that it will take a couple of days for you three to master this technique perfectly but you should know it by time the Ginyu Force arrives" Piccolo replied.  
  
"There is just one more thing I will ask of you."  
  
"And what will that be?"  
  
"We will require living quarters."  
  
"Take that up with those three unless you want to live in the wildness with me."  
  
"Oh great, now we have three more residents" Buluma voiced.  
  
"What are you talking about you don't have to cook."  
  
"Well we always come hire some personal cooks and/or make some cooking bots." Buluma turned and pointed to her new tenants. "You three follow us. Tomorrow we are going shopping because I'm guessing that is the only outfit you have with you. Besides you look weird enough and you don't need to draw unwanted attention to your clothes." With that said, she blasted off leaving her sisters and a bewildered saiyan prince and his guards behind. 


End file.
